gwgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rattle Me Bones
Rattle Me Bones is a mechanical board game published by Tyco and Ideal in 1989 made available in the USA and later in 1991 to Venezuela that features a motorized pirate skeleton. Players take turn to remove accessories from the skeleton carefully so as to prevent from triggering the skeleton’s vibrating mechanism. It is a game of dexterity skills to see how much loot you can take from Captain Bones (also known as Bones) without letting him rattle. Captain Bones will rattle when the player disturbs the spring mechanism inside the puzzle. Origins Since the original uploader MrBozSweetwater uploaded the commercial of Rattle Me Bones on YouTube, the video has been used as a source for remixes, turning Rattle Me Bones into a meme. The commercial was aired in 1989 in some say started the era of producing cheap, mechanical board games which never included batteries. To this day the concept of not including batteries in electronic toys has been adopted by most publishers, starting with creator of the boardgame, Ideal. Bones Contrary to popular belief, Bones is a sentient species similar in appearance to the complete human skeleton . Little is known about the Bones since the general public does not believe in its existence. Bones do not have any sort of society or collective, because they are so rare, and Bones are usually very solitary. There is no gender or sexual roles for Bones, as Bones do not reproduce; Bones are usually more m asculine than feminine if there was a choice, with the exception of the openly homosexual Oshare Bones (though it is not possible for any Bones to be homosexual Oshare takes on the role of a homosexual human). The origin of the sentient Bones species is unknown but is most likely of local planetary origin. The only known public appearence of Bones is on the internet on video streaming host YouTube , but most viewers of the videos confuse it with a human skeleton posed to immitate the plastic one from the Rattle Me Bones gameboard set. Usage Many users of YouTube have remixed and built upon the story of the video, most notoriously Ricesnot , whos entire channel is dedicated to videos based from the original commercial. The style of these videos is of watermarked, low quality media remixed into stories of the main character Bones or music videos with sound clips from the original commercial. The watermarked and low quality media incorporated into these videos besides that from the original commercial is to make fun of how games like Rattle Me Bones were just overpriced peices of plastic (usually 24.99 USD at the available store) whos batteries were usually worth more than the actual set. SInce Ricesnot's channel is dedicated entirely to Bones videos it's speculation that the owner of the channel must use his actual skill elsewhere on YouTube where he hasn't revealed his identity linking back to Ricesnot. There are many secondary characters in the series such as Therapist and Oshare Bones, with the main being Captain Bones (also known as Bones). Briefly described, Bones is always planning his next move in his life, always seeking action. Therapist is a human who becomes good friends with Bones. Oshare Bones briefly appears in the music sequences of the episodes. Ricesnot also features a playlist on his channel featuring the best of Rattle Me Bones. It is of some speculation that Captain Bones from the Rattle Me Bones original commercial is the same Bones starring in Ricesnot's videos, however this has not been proven.